Two Abandoned Souls
by cherryfeather101
Summary: One poor soul, often forgotten. Mistaken for his obnoxious twin brother. One poor soul, often hated. Wished that he was his younger brother. What will happen when the former shows up at the latter's house? Warning: Canada/Romano
1. Chapter 1

**I was thinking and, somehow, this popped into my mind.**

**I do not own Hetalia. If I did, Canada would have waaay more screentime.**

**Warning. The one shipping I have NEVER seen. Canada/Romano! The adorable misfits!**

Romano wasn't expecting the knock on the door.

Normally people would call ahead, warn Spain of their arrival. Today there was nobody scheduled, though tomorrow his annoying idiot of a brother was coming to visit. So when the loud rap at the door echoed through the house, Romano jumped slightly. Deciding that it was Spain's business, Romano called, "Hey, tomato bastard! Someone's at the door!" He immediately dashed to the hallway next to the door, watching as Spain opened the door.

"Hello."

"Um... hi. May I speak to Romano?"

"I'm sorry, who are you?"

Romano heard a frustrated sigh.

"I'm Canada!"

"Oh, sorry Canada! Of course you can speak to him!" Spain recovered with a cheerful smile.

Romano cursed underneath his breath._ Stupid tomato bastard! _He immediately moved so that it looked like he was dusting off a bookcase, right as Spain poked his head in the room.

"Romano! You have a visitor!"

Romano nodded, slipped off the maid apron Spain _forced _him to wear and moved to see his guest. Long, shaggy blonde hair, violet eyes, glasses and a polar bear in his arms. Romano gravely recognized him from the recent world meeting. He faintly remembered him being sat on by Russia. Barely. Canada gave him a small, sad smile. Romano, without a word, led him through the house to Romano's bedroom. He shut the door behind his guest.

"What do you want?"

Canada gave him another sad smile." I know what you're feeling."

Romano paused." Whatever do you mean?"

"Nobody liking you. Being treated like scum, as if you're invisible. Always overshadowed by your younger brother. Lonely." Came Canada's response.

Romano froze. Truth was, he had been feeling rather down lately. Once again, people had started comparing him to Italy Veneciano." How did you know that?"

"Because I feel the same way. At least people can see you." Canada's voice had a hint of resentment." I knew you would feel the same. That's why I'm here. I figured you need a friend. And truthfully, I do too."

Romano wasn't going to say yes. Really, he wasn't. It was just that the offer sounded so promising. One guy that would like him for him, not for his share of his inheritance, not because his younger brother asked them too. A friend. So, he nodded, taking a breath and standing up from his position on the corner of the bed. And when Canada smiled, he finally had the will to smile back.

(**changing to first person for sake of story. Hope y'all don't mind)**

Before Matthew(he insisted that I call him by his human name) and I managed to slip off unnoticed, Spain, being the stupid bastard he was, popped up behind me.

"Where are you two going?" He asked, giving Matthew a suspicious eye. I shoved him rather harshly.

"Why the fuck do you need to know?" I growled.

Matthew raised an eyebrow. He opened his mouth to say something, but I shot him a glare and he immediately closed it again.

Spain shrugged, used to my, ahem, usual behavior." Be good." And with that, he dissapeared as quickly as he came.

And, with that, the two of us were out the door and Matthew was already pulling me towards a certain shop.

After a long day filled with going to shops, getting drinks, and just sitting down and talking, I finally got back to my own house, plain out exhausted. Matthew had given me his number, and we had something planned for the day after tomorrow. Of course, Spain just _had _to know what happened.

"What did you two do? Where did you go? Is Canada nice? Why did he come?"

After the millionth question, I snapped.

"Shut up, you stupid tomato bastard!" I hissed, turning my back and sprinting to my room. When I arrived, I almost felt bad for yelling at Antonio. He was just curious, that's all. But for some reason, I didn't want Spain to know about the way Matthew's violet eyes sparkled when he laughed, or the way he was always so polite, even when other people(like me) were so rude, or the way he calmly put up with me even when I knew I was getting annoying.

Did I like him? Okay, maybe just a little. Would I tell anyone? NO WAY! Let them believe Spain and I were together. Let them think I had feelings for the tomato man. Don't let them know that deep down inside, I was in love with Matthew.

_In love with Matthew._

These next few months went by in a blur. Matthew and I now did everything together, much to Antonio's dismay. My feelings only got stronger. I learned all about the shy, quiet brother of America, including the way he got beaten up when mistaken for America, and the fact that nobody seems to notice him otherwise. Months of talking. Months of hanging out. Months of sipping tomato juice and maple-flavored coffee as we walked in the park.

I sighed and mentally hit myself. It seems no matter how hard I try, I can't get Matthew out of my head.

Speaking of the devil...

My phone rang, loudly and clearly. I sighed once more, grumbled to myself, and picked up the damn phone.

"Yes?"

"Hey Lovi."

I perked up." Oh, hello Mattie."

"I was wondering if you could meet me in the park..."

"Um, sure."

"Thanks!"

"No problem."

And with that, I hung up.

On my way to the park, I wondered what was so important that Matthew had to go to the park to talk about. Of course, the park was beautiful, as the season was now autumn and the trees were a vibrant shade of red, orange, brown, and gold. Matthew said that these trees reminded him of his own country, which was a plus. I stopped at our usual meeting place, seeing the Canadian already seated." Matthew."

His head snapped to the side, and I immmediately wondered if he had been crying. His eyes were red, his cheeks tinged pink." Oh hey Lovi." He mumbled quietly.

That's when I knew something was up. I walked over and scooched next to him." Mattie, have you been crying?"

He hesitated, remembered I knew when somebody was lying, then reluctantly nodded. I frowned.

"What happened?"

Matthew mumbled something inaudible, his cheeks turning a bright tomato red.

"Speak up!"

"America started bullying me again... We were supposed to be playing a simple game of ball when he started purposely hitting me with it and teasing me." Matthew repeated, sinking down in his seat. I scowled.

"How dare he! Ohhh, the minute I get my hands on the fucking stupid burger bastard, I swear I'll..." My voice trailed off as I realized Matthew was going to cry again. My mood went from angry as hell to concerned, and I wrapped my arms around my friend, pulling him into a hug." Hey, don't cry. You don't need him. You have me and I have you, and that's all that matters." I murmured softly, unconsciously digging my fingers into his soft hair. Matthew looked at me with soft violet eyes, brimming with tears.

"L-Lovi?"

"Yes, Mattie?"

Matthew wiped his eyes." I need to tell you something."

I nodded, giving my friend a worried look.

"I-I..." The rest of the sentence was once again to quiet to hear. I sighed in frustration.

"Matthew, speak up."

"Lovino, I like you. Alot. In fact, I think I like you more than I should." Matthew's voice was smal quiet.

It took me a bit, but it slowly dawned on me what Matthew's words meant." Oh Mattie..." I whispered before speaking up." Well, you're in luck. I think I love you too. I always have." I replied in the same soft voice, one much different then my usual demeanor. Matthew gave me a wide eyed look, surprised at my answer. Then, he leaned in, waiting for me to catch on. I did, and I closed the distance between us in a long, romantic kiss.

**Well here it is! Sorry for oocness, I just imagine that Romano could be kind and caring if it was someone he loved. Also, in case you didn't know, the whole america-beat-up-canada thing was in the series.**

**Tell me if you want me to make another chapter!**


	2. Bad Dreams

_Matthew wasn't sure where he lost Alfred._

_It was somewhere along the desolated path that now was the home to multiple horrisome creatures, none of them human, none of them peaceful._

_In any case, now the only person Matthew had left was Lovino. Lovino, his best friend turned lover, who was probably one of the only people who understood the feeling of being overshadowed besides Prussia. Don't get me wrong, Prussia was a good friend, but not one whom Matthew would long to stay with during this apocalypse._

_Lovino took Matthew's hand, a sign of their friendship, before yanking the Canadian down. Approaching them was a tall shadow, to tall and skinny to be one of the monsters._

_And, when the shadows cleared, Lovino had to slap a hand over Matthew's mouth to stifle the gasp. It was Alfred. The American was steadily approaching, gun in hand._

_"Oh Lovino," He crooned, his eyes lighting up sadistically," Come out. I know you and Mattie are hiding."_

_Lovino took his tone as a challenge, immediately jumping up. Matthew moved to get up as well, but Lovino quickly shoved him back down._

_"Get the fuck away from us, you bastard!" Lovino replied angrily. _

_Alfred merely grinned. His smile caused chills to leap down Matthew's body. _

_"It's you who needs to stay away from my brother. You're a bad influence. In fact, I've come to put an end to this whole relationship."_

_Matthew's eyes widened as the meaning of the words hit him full on like a train. However, it was a moment too late, as Alfred pulled the trigger, and Lovino went flying backwards._

_"Lovi!"_

"Lovi! Lovi!" Matthew moaned. He felt something firm, but soft wrap around him, heard murmured words. After several minutes of the comfort, Matthew finally opened his eyes, fully snapped out of the nightmare he had.

Lovino stared back at him, hazel eyes brimming with concern, slight anger, and sleepiness.

"D-Desòle. I didn't mean to wake you." Matthew whispered, his cheeks flushing with embarrassment.

" 's fine." Lovino muttered.

Despite both of their confessions, and the fact that Lovino had gotten tons nicer when around Matthew, it was still rather obvious that he had trouble showing his feelings.

However, just when Matthew started to believe that Lovino was really upset, the man leaned over.

"Are you alright, Mattie? What was the dream about?" He asked, his arm circling Matthew's waist again.

"It was some sort of an apocalypse, and you and I were together, but Alfred found us, and he was mad that we were dating, and he... and... and he shot you!" The last sentence was followed by a sob, and Matthew buried his face in Lovino's chest.

"That ba-idiot," Lovino paused. Matthew noted the way he nearly said 'bastard' but changed it to idiot, "Your brother is terrorizing you even in your dreams."

Matthew felt his cheeks flush, for no reason at all, really," Alfred doesn't _terrorize_ me. Normally he can see me, but chooses not to." **  
**

Lovino rolled his eyes before pulling Matthew closer," Are you still going to tell him about us?"

"Maybe," Matthew sighed," I don't know. He probably won't be happy."

The dark haired man tilted his head before also sighing," It's too early for this. Now lay back down, _idiota. _I'm still sleepy."

Matthew chuckled lightly before complying, resting his head close to Lovino's on the pillow and closing his eyes. It wasn't long before sleep settled it, and Matthew's vision turned black.

**Much shorter then last chapter, but I couldn't think of anything XD Enjoy! Like and Review, please!**


	3. Meeting Matthew's Family

It was a few days later when Matthew finally found the courage to approach his family; Alfred, Arthur, and Francis probably wouldn't be very happy, but Lovino kept insisting. Lovino wanted it so much that Matthew forced him to promise to also tell Veneziano and Spain after Matthew told his family.

So that was why Matthew found himself knocking on Alfred's door. He knew that, out of his three family members, Alfred would take the information harshly. Lovino stood next to the Canadian, his olive eyes glaring at the door with a certain hatred. Lovino had never really gotten along with Alfred, only withraining his sharp tongue for the sake of keeping Matthew happy.

Alfred answered the door after several knocks, his smile wide and bright.

"Mattie! Dude, it's been so long," Alfred narrowed his eyes when he spotted the South Italian," What is _he _doing here?"

Before Lovino could retort, Matthew blurted," May we come inside, Al? Please?" He shot his infamous puppy dog look, one that only Feliciano could beat.

Alfred still was glaring at Lovino, but, eventually, he sighed and smiled once again at Matthew," Of course, bro! Come on in!"

Matthew grabbed Lovino's hand to practically drag him inside the obnoxious American's house. Lovino immediately took a seat on the couch, looking up at Matthew. The Canadian gave his lover a soft smile, a friendly smile, before taking a seat next to him. Alfred reappeared, holding a bag of chips.

"So, whaddya want to talk about?" Alfred asked.

Despite what most people think, Alfred could read the atmosphere, or at least he could always sense Matthew's mood. He could tell that Matthew something to say. Why else would he bring Romano with him?

Matthew glanced back at Lovino, who just inclined his head towards Matthew's twin. The Canadian sighed, before looking Alfred straight in the eye.

"You promise you won't overreact? Or get mad?" He asked.

Alfred paused before answering," I'll try."

"Well, Lovino... and I... we're... kinda...dating," It took Matthew several seconds to get through the entire sentence.

Almost immediately, Alfred jumped up and was now staring Lovino down, hatred burning in his gaze. Lovino returned the glare, but one look from Matthew caused the South Italian to look away.

"What? You're dating him? Mattie, he isn't good enough for you!" Alfred protested.

"Says the idiot who hurts and forgets about him!" Lovino shot back, glaring at the American once again.

"At least I don't curse once every sentence," Alfred responded.

Matthew immediately jumped up, stepping between the two and giving a hard stare at them both," Lovi, Alfred, stop it. Now," He turned to face his brother," Al, this is my choice. Remember that. You didn't care that I didn't approve when you tried to 'become one with' Ivan, so I won't care about this," He then spun around to face his boyfriend," Lovi, please, can you try to get along with Alfred? I know he doesn't like you, but will you try?"

Lovino sighed, muttered something under his breath, and looked up at Matthew, olive eyes meeting violet," I promise, I will try. For you, Matthew."

Matthew nodded before looking back at his brother. Alfred also sighed, ran a finger through his blonde hair, and met Matthew's gaze.

"I also promise I will try, Mattie. But I can't gauruntee anything." Alfred's voice was cold.

Matthew nodded, before taking Lovino's hand and helping the South Italian up," I have to go, now, Al. I still have to tell Francis and Arthur." With that, he practically dragged Lovino out of the house, barely hearing Alfred's "Good luck!" That was sarcastically called back at him.

*timeskip*

After several hours on a plane, Matthew found himself staring in front of him, at the polished wooden door that had the UK flag hanging from a nob. Lovino scowled at the flag, his eyes narrowed and looking angry as hell.

"If he reacts worse than your brother, I swear to God I will kill him." The brunette muttered.

Matthew gently put his wrist on his boyfriend's arm," Don't worry too much. Arthur never seemed to care about what I do." He soothed, smiling at the South Italian before hesitatively knocking on the door. Several minutes passed before the door was actually opened. Matthew stared into Arthur's green eyes, willing him to recognize the Canadian for him, and not for Alfred.

"Alfred? South Italy?"

Lovino growled menacingly and Matthew facepalmed.

"Arthur, it's Canada. Matthew."

A flash of recognition was shown in Arthur's eyes," Oh? Sorry about that, Matthew. Yes... you're definitely not Alfred. Come in."

Thankful that Arthur had willingly invited him and Lovino in, Matthew decided to forget about the identity mishap and, still holding on to Lovino's arm, followed the Briton inside.

Arthur led the pair to his couch before slipping off into the kitchen." Would you boys like some tea?" He called.

Matthew looked to Lovino, sighing when the brunette shook his head." One cup, please, Arthur," The Canadian replied, wanting a cup for himself at least.

Several minutes later, Arthur reappeared in the living room, balancing two cups of tea. One he labeled 'Maple', and he slid that one to the blonde. The other he took for himself, taking a seat on a chair adjecent to the couple. He took a sip," So, lad, what is it you two have to tell me?"

Matthew dramatically drank his entire cup of tea before smiling. For some reason, he felt more confident to tell Arthur than he had telling Alfred." Well, Arthur, you see..."

"Matthew and I are dating." Lovino finished, not giving the Canadian a chance to finish the sentence. The South Italian crossed his arms, scooted closer to Matthew, waited for a verdict.

"You two are dating," Arthur repeated. He slumped backwards, against his chair." Well that's bloody fantastic. Of course my boys are going to pick the rudest countries we have. First Ivan, now this? Brilliant. Just what I needed." The blonde muttered.

Lovino stood up." Who cares what you think, idiota? Come on Matthew, let's go before he snaps."

Matthew silently agreed with Lovino, and he stood up as well." See you around, Arthur." He murmured before taking Lovino's hand and walking out of the house. Now, he only had France to tell, and then Lovino got to tell his family.

It took a phone call, money, and a long flight to get to Francis' house in Paris. By the time the couple reached the luxorious mansion, Matthew was exhausted and Lovino was glaring at everything that moved _except _for Matthew.

Matthew lightly rapped the door, only for Francis to immediately answer it. At the sight of the Frenchmen, Lovino moved behind the Canadian, earning him a light tap on the waist from said Canadian.

"Mattieu, mon petite, it has been too long!" Francis greeted, welcoming Matthew in with a warm hug. Then, he spotted Lovino, and his eyes seemed to widen." Ahh, Lovino! What a pleasant surprise!"

"Get away from me, you French bastard." Lovino muttered gloomily.

Matthew gave a nervous chuckle," Francis, may we come in?"

Francis smiled once again." But of course! Come in, come in!"

Matthew took Lovino's hand, and the two followed Francis inside the house, through a kitchen, and into one of many living rooms, decorated with beautiful pieces of artwork and other such things.

Lovino immediately took a seat, his head leaning down to rest on the arm of the couch. Matthew followed him down, pulling in his legs so that his whole body was on the comfortable cushion. Finally, Francis sat down, already pouring the three of them a glass of wine.

"So, Mattieu, you mentioned needing to tell me something on the phone," Francis started.

"Yes," Matthew admitted, sighing softly.

Lovino sensed that Matthew wasn't in a talkative mood." He was going to tell you that-"

"You two are dating?" Francis interrupted, his blue eyes twinkling.

Matthew's eyes widened." H-How did you know?!"

Francis merely chuckled, the blonde smiling all the while," I am the country of love, Mattieu! I could sense a relationship as soon as I laid eyes on Lovino!"

Several moments passedd in silence before Lovino cut in," And you aren't mad, wine bastard?"

"Not at all!" Francis exclaimed cheerfully," How could I be? My Mattieu is finally growing up, he finally found a boyfriend! Even if it was with _Angleterre, _I would be happy."

Matthew darted forward to give Francis a hug." Thank you," He whispered, softly," You're the first person so far that took the news well."

Francis squeezed back before playfully pushing the blonde off." Well, I assume you two have other things to do?" He asked.

Both Matthew and Lovino nodded.

Francis clapped his hands." Then, by all means, go. Go share your love with the world." He ended the sentence with a wink that had both nations groaning.

As they left, Matthew waved goodbye and Lovino muttered something under his breath.

"Now we have your family, eh?" Matthew asked Lovino as they headed towards the airport.

Lovino nodded." Get ready."

**Finally I finished this chapter! Next chapter Lovino will guide us through telling his own family(and a few unwelcome guests) about their relationship! **

**Peace out!**

**-Cherry**


End file.
